


Chance Meeting

by Gertrude_Perkins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude_Perkins/pseuds/Gertrude_Perkins
Summary: Aaron finds Robert in his car one night and decides to help him out.





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around the current storyline, and Robron have sadly been apart for a few weeks. :-(

'See you later mate,' Aaron called to Adam as he left the Woolpack. They'd had a couple of pints, but Aaron was heading off for an early night. He felt as though he was making progress with his counselling, but there was a long way to go yet, and late nights sat drinking in the pub were not what he needed.

As Aaron walked towards the Mill, he saw Robert's car parked on the side of the road. He hadn't seen Robert for a couple of weeks, which was a relief as when they did bump into each other, it could be awkward with neither knowing what to say. To Aaron's dismay, he saw Robert sitting in the driver's seat. He decided to walk on past, but as he got closer, Aaron noticed something was wrong. Robert was slumped back in the seat with his eyes closed, and then Aaron realised there was blood on Robert's face. He opened the car door.

'Robert? Robert, wake up!' Aaron shook Robert's shoulder. Robert groaned and opened his eyes. 'What happened? Are you ok?' Aaron asked.

Robert hesitated for a few seconds, blinking and looking confused. Then, 'Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?'

'I was walking past and I saw you sitting here in the dark with your eyes closed. Robert you're bleeding and you've got a huge bruise on your cheek - what happened?' Aaron asked again.

'I'm fine. Go home Aaron.' Robert mumbled. 

Aaron thought for a moment. He couldn't smell alcohol, and Robert didn't seem to be drunk, but he wasn't fully awake. The green and purple bruise on his cheek looked painful, and there was a cut on his eyebrow from which a small trail of dried blood ran down his face. He looked terrible.

'Right,' Aaron decided, 'You'd better come with me to the Mill and we'll patch you up. Come on..'

Before Robert could protest, Aaron put an arm round him and hauled him out of the car. Robert got to his feet and threw his arm over Aaron's shoulders to steady himself, and together they stumbled towards the Mill.

...  
Half an hour later, Robert was looking more awake. He was on the sofa in the living room, and Aaron had wiped the blood off his face, and given him a glass of water and some painkillers. 'So are you gonna tell me what happened then?' Aaron asked for the third time.

Robert sighed. He looked at Aaron. 'It's embarrassing...' he started. 'I've been an idiot.'

'Not for the first time,' Aaron couldn't help but fire back. 'Come on, tell me.'

'Well... a couple of weeks ago, I was in a pub in Hotten. I was just having a quiet drink on my own, and I got chatting to this guy at the bar. He seemed friendly, and we had a few more drinks together.'

Aaron narrowed his eyes. 'It was nothing like that, Aaron,' Robert said quickly. 'We were just chatting about nothing, you know, and it took my mind off ... everything.' 

Aaron felt an unexpected wave of relief. 'Go on.'

'At some point I asked if he wanted another drink, and he said he didn't have enough money. So I told him not to worry, and I paid for us both. Like the idiot I am, I said I had plenty of cash, and I pulled out a roll of notes from my pocket to pay. Well, anyway, I said goodbye and I left, and I'd got about 20 metres down the road when I heard footsteps. I don't really remember what happened, but I turned and saw the guy with something in his hand, and he must have hit me with it, because I came round a few minutes later with a lump on my head, a banging headache and no cash or phone.'

'Oh for God's sake, Robert'. Aaron screwed his eyes up and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. 'So what happened tonight then?'

Robert took a sip of the water beside him before continuing. 'I didn't go out after that for a few days. I felt a bit wary, you know? But I was bored at home on my own, and I don't like going out round here in case I bump into you or Cain or Zak... I started going out in Hotten again, but avoided that area where it happened. Tonight I was in a restaurant, and when I came out, I saw him - that same bloke - across the road with a group of lads. He recognised me of course, and...' he paused, 'They came after me. They chased me down the road into an alleyway, and beat me up. They took my wallet, credit cards and everything this time.'

Aaron looked at him. 'How did you end up back here in your car?'

'I managed to drive back.' Robert said. 'They missed my car keys in my pocket, thank God, and I got myself to the car and drove home. I didn't have the energy to get out of the car when you found me.'

'It's a wonder you didn't crash' Aaron said unsympathetically. 'How could you be so naive? You're always waving your cash around, it was always going to get you into trouble one day. And why were you out drinking and talking to strangers anyway?'

Robert looked sheepish. 'You know you're lucky you've got someone like Adam,' he said. 'He can be a prize idiot, but he's always around for you. It's pathetic, but ...' he looked at the floor. '..since we ... since I moved out... I just get so lonely.'

Aaron felt winded. Of course. Why hadn't he realised? Robert needed someone to talk to. He wasn't picking up guys in pubs for anything else, he just needed a friend to listen to him. 'It's not pathetic,' Aaron said, more kindly. 'But what about Vic? Or Diane?'

Robert huffed, 'You know what Vic's been like about Rebecca and the baby. She's not on my side anymore. And Diane's alright if I need a good meal, but she's hardly a mate, is she, I mean she's a mad old lady.'

Aaron grinned. He didn't think Diane would appreciate that description, but he could see Robert's point.

Robert went on 'And I know you're right, I am stupid to be throwing money around and I should be more careful. I guess I was felling pretty desperate.'

'I never said stupid, I said you were naive, Robert. Which you are. For all your worldy experience, you can be incredibly naive sometimes. Actually I think it's quite sweet.' Aaron caught Robert's eye and they smiled at each other before Aaron looked away. 'I think you should probably go now', he said quietly.

Robert looked at Aaron for several long seconds before he nodded. Then he spoke so softly it was almost a whisper, 'I miss you so much, Aaron...'

'Don't', Aaron said quickly and he shook his head. 'I can't.'

Robert sighed, then pulled himself up on to his feet. 'Sorry', he said. 'Thanks for cleaning me up. I'll see ya...'. 

'See ya', Aaron replied. Robert walked to the front door and left the house.

Aaron breathed out slowly and slumped back into his armchair. 'I miss you too', he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome thankyousomuch!


End file.
